


24 Hour Support System

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [10]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Inception (2010), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Xiao Zhan needs care and attention after he wakes up. Time moves strangely in Limbo. Yibo misses the sound of his voice.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Kudos: 11
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	24 Hour Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of #bjyxheistmas: Support
> 
> Instead of mission support, this became physical and emotional recovery support. Their relationship is very established by this stage. Sorry it was all offscreen.
> 
> Come talk to me on twt @ Andreamadspade

Yibo jolts awake, head turning to see Yu Bin hunched over Xiao Zhan’s hospital bed, pushing Xiao Zhan back from where he’s trying to sit up and rip the somnacin IV out of his arm. 

“It worked! He’s awake?” Yibo is off of his chair, his own IV completely ignored as he trips over it in his hurry to get to Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes are bloodshot, his face palid. Once Yu Bin has taped up his arm he just sits there staring into space. Yibo seats himself on his bed and takes a hold of his hands, rubbing them absently to warm them between his own.

“Zhan-ge, hey, you’re awake.” Yibo’s voice doesn’t break, but it does tremble. He flinches when he hears the hospital room door bang open as his handler Shuoyue, Liu Haikuan, storms into the room.

“Yibo! What-” He stops short at the sight of Xiao Zhan sitting up, awake at last. “Oh.” 

Yibo turns away from Haikuan to face Xiao Zhan once more. Haikuan has nothing more to say, it seems. Yu Bin can fill him in. Instead Yibo tries to catch Xiao Zhan’s eye, looking for a spark of recognition there.

At first Xiao Zhan is all but catatonic. He drinks when Yibo puts water to his lips. He eats when Yibo spoon feeds him porridge. He’d been unresponsive for a week after the dream share fiasco that had landed them with one dead Jin administrator and suspiciously blank surveillance and PASIV logs. 

It wasn’t long in the waking world, and he was still physically okay. What worried Yibo was what toll being in limbo for that long would have on his mind.

Yibo put in a call to his manager to take time off. He’d already unexpectedly disappeared when he got the news about Xiao Zhan’s botched dreamshare. He really couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than being there to look after Xiao Zhan though. 

They’d released Xiao Zhan into his care on the condition they stayed close enough to the compound. Yibo found them a small flat with a garden of pot plants on the balcony. Plants were good for soothing the mind, right?

Xiao Zhan’s recovery was slow, but slowly he became more present as his mind digested his experiences in Limbo. Slowly but surely he started reacting to his environment more. He liked petting Jianguo, who Yibo had sent for. His eyes would track Yibo’s every move once he became aware of him in the room. Soon Yibo had to be careful not to lose Xiao Zhan in the small apartment with its tiny balcony garden, because Xiao Zhan had a knack for slipping out of unlocked doors or windows. Old habits die hard. He had a penchant for escape.

And through it all, through Yibo’s ministrations, and Yibo’s attempts at cooking their meals, and Yibo’s descriptions to the Meng Ziyi of Xiao Zhan’s weekly progress, Xiao Zhan said not a word.

“He was the only one down there. Without another soul to talk to. He just needs time,” Yu Bin would tell him, over and over, “Just give it a little more time. He’ll come around, you’ll see.”


End file.
